the rude awakening
by Termanator
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful wise and divine familiar what if she got what she wanted but not the way she was expecting in the form of 2 capsuleers on a construction mission and came with a big surprise
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so please no flames, it will be an eve online crossover with familiar of zero I had this idea sitting in my head for months and just had to write it down, especially because the being only one crossover between these two universes in this story, I will be having my OC be a capsuleer summand with a titan that's all that I will be saying on what he will come with right here the rest will be explained and show in the story some of the characters might be a little OOC so forewarning if that bugs you**

 **A disclaimer: I own nothing in this story other than the OC that I have created**

speech:"hello"

Thoughts: 'hello'

Writer speech: (hello)

In ship/communicator: " **hello** "

Spells/chants: **hello**

* * *

In a school for the magical elite a class of student preparing for the ritual to summon their familiars a creature the mage summons to serve them until the death of either the master or the familiar. If they complete this ritual, they will be allowed to proceed into their second year of classes. Among them is a petite pink haired girl named Louise who has the most to gain or lose from this summoning.

"Alright, everyone, today will be the day that you summon your familiars if you fail this ritual we will be forced to remove you from this school. Some may think this is too harsh, but in this school, only nobles can stay and learn here. If you can't complete this ritual then that means you are no noble and incapable of magic which will make us throw you out, " said their teacher a balding man that looks to be in his mid to late 20 wearing a purple robe and holding a staff, Murmurs could be heard among the students commenting on a certain student.

"Hey Louise you sure you're cut up for this I bet you're just going to explode again," said Kirche a redheaded student and louises major rival in the school

" shut up Kirche I will summon a great familiar better than any of the familiars summoned combined!" said Louise

"well I wonder what you will summon then Louise" grumbling Louise starts to walk away and Kirche looks beside her to someone "what do you think Tabitha" she asks her quiet friend Tabitha that is a small petite, bespectacled bluenette girl with a book in one hand and a staff curved at the top in the other

as she flips a page, she says "I don't know" in a quiet and uncaring voice

"well we shall see what she gets, but most likely it will turn out to explode in her face like always" as she turns to walk away the small bluenette follows her while reading undisturbed from what she said.

"Well, who will go first says their teacher," and with that, the familiar summoning ritual begins uneventfully so far.

* * *

In a citadel in nullsec space "hell yeah it finally finished my titan is now complete" Robert says while floating in his capsule "now I can finally join in give those bastards some payback for attacking our corporation."

" **Robert, I want to give those guys some righteous retribution as much as you do, but we still have a job to do."**

"Yeah, I know that boss, but why did I have to use my newest titan for this job we could have had someone from the transportation sec do this job."

. **" you idiot you are part of the transportation Sec, you sold half of your ships just to buy the materials to start construction of this behemoth. You also spent all the construction time in stasis learning the skills to fight in this thing you didn't even spend the time to get a crew for it yet so as a punishment the higher-ups forced us to do this mission, but still, that ship is sure a beauty".**

 **"** she sure is sir I only wish that this didn't have to be its maiden voyage," said Robert

" **yeah man but still you have to hurry up and get some crew for that beast of a ship along with the equipment that you want to pack into that thing."**

"Oh come on boss, I am not that incompetent, what do you think I have been doing this entire time talking I have been getting people to sign up for my crew .and I have ordered what I could afford to spend to get this ship equipped with so far I can only afford some weapons and some support equipment, OH CRAP! I just realized that I have no idea how to properly equip this beast I'm going to have to talk with him later on how to properly equip this ship." Robert says with despair after his realization

 **"Oh, I feel sorry for you boy I know the pain of having to go to him well there isn't much you or I can do about it when we don't know how to equip our ships... By the way, are you going to name your ship anytime soon."**

"Yeah, I have thought of a few names I was thinking to decide on the name when we are about to leave you to know for all that dramatic suspense these new guys speak about all the time."

 **"really Robert fine don't blame me if you make a bad choice in a name for your ship. hey, how long until your ships ready it shouldn't be long now."**

"yeah sir it should only be about two more hours the spots for crew are almost full just about 2,000 more members then I will be good to go on the needed amount of crew need with a crap ton of space to spare, it still surprises me how much space there is for the crew in this thing and the modules should be done fitting in about 30 minutes."

 **"well, that's good to hear well I will be going to get the cargo and get the cargo ready for transfer to your ship and then get my load of cargo then we can leave."**

"Well, that sounds good see you in a few hours then sir." Robert closes the communications tab then looks over the at the fitting tab " I hope this will be enough, for now, to deter people from attacking us." he mutters to himself, 3 hours later back at the citadel

 **"Hey Robert I'm back sorry it took me a little longer than I thought to get all of the stuff ready and back."**

"it's fine sir I just finished getting everything ready are you ready to transfer the cargo, sir."

 **"yeah just about if you are ready then come on out already it's about time that ship sees the open void of space for the first time in its construction."**

"yeah I know I know just let me submit this one thing first then I will launch." ( i recommend playing The legend begins by audiomachine)

 **"just hurry up Robert we have a schedule to keep if we are late we won't be able to set up the hull in time."**

"okay I am starting her up, reactors are warm and generating, the crew is settled, fuel levels nominal, ammo loaded, engines are winding up, shields are all green weapons read green all systems are ready to go" he switches to interior speakers. **"All crew get to your ready station and prepare for the for the shakedown cruise"** he then switches to the cargo bays crews channel **"prepare for receiving cargo men, "** he waits until he gets a response then changes to the main communication channel " I am bringing her out know beginning acceleration" slowly a LARGE starship starts to emerge from the station its a golden ship in the shape of a cylinder with at one end a large curved hemisphere with a large hole near one of the edges with the engines on the end of the side without the hemisphere "say hello sir to the _fallen sun_ " robert says with pride.

 **"well, I guess you did pick a good name for her I'm impressed, boy. Still, we need to get this cargo loaded and get on our way. We could use this as her shakedown cruise if you want to see it that way."**

"that's good, then, sir, shall we begin the cargo transfer now then, " he opens the cargo bay doors to receive cargo

 **"hold up Robert most of the cargo is actually in the station you left."**

"what really why didn't you tell me this before" Robert exclaims exasperated

 **"Hey don't get mad at me, the higher ups only told me after I got my cargo and the rest of your cargo.** **"**

"Fine, but what is it that I will be transporting," Robert says slightly annoyed

 **"you shall be transporting a small fleet of ships belonging the defense portion of the corporation."**

"Oh, you've got to be joking me! really this must be for the citadel right it must be" Robert practically begs

 **"yeah it is for the seed it is just the startup fleet just to supplement the defense until a bigger permanent fleet comes to it."**

"fine just make it quick and get them loaded though I imagine that they have their crew together right."

 **"Yeah, they do, though they are capsuleer ships without the capsuleer so this will be slow going for now."**

"well if it's going to be that I'm going to make sure to buy at least one thing more from the citadel first before we leave."

 **"okay just hurry"** 2 very boring hours later

"Finally we finished let's get going."

 **"yes, I agree let's go."** 5 hours later

" two more jumps to go ugh this is taking so DAM long."

 **"yeah I know how you feel, but you should be used to this by now we've been at this for a couple of years now."**

"yeah I know sir it's just so boring."

 **my servant that exists in the vast universe**

"do you hear something sir," Robert says alarmed at this voice suddenly speaking

 **"what are you talking about son are you going crazy."**

"no seriously patch into my audio perception and you will what I am talking about." he sends out the link

 **"I don't hea.."** he gets cut off by the voice

 **my divine beautiful, wise and powerful servant heed my call**

 **"what the hell you were right there is someone talking,"** he says shocked

"what should we do sir," he says worriedly

 **I wish to serve from the bottom of my heart answer my guidance and appear.** As the voice stops talking a large green ovoidal portal appears in front of the _fallen sun_

"Sir are you seeing what I am seeing," Robert says surprised

 **"Robert how can I not, I have been linked to your ships video communication link by the way you sent me the wrong link."**

the portal slowly head toward the fallen sun increasing in speed as it goes "SIR what should we do it's getting closer!" Robert says very worriedly

 **"don't yell Robert I can see that already anyway there is nothing you can do it already too close to avoid it in that titan of yours. Robert, I'm coming in close behind your cowl** (don't know if that's what the hemisphere on the front of the ship is called, so that's what I am calling it) **so whatever you do, don't turn or you will smack my ship with the very expensive hull of what we were going to deploy"** he says confidently

"Okay, sir just be careful."

as he moves his ship closer to the _fallen suns_ cowl the green portal starts making contact with the ships hull "sir you better hurry its making contact with the hull" Robert says in a hurried tone

 **"I am going as fast as I can boy almost there and got it I'm there now there is something we both have to do** **Robert,"** he says solemnly

"Yeah, I know we have to let the crew know about this" as the portal starts to consume the entire ship they both start communicating to their crew letting them know what is happening to their ships, when the portal is just about to consume the ships completely Robert has one last thought. ' I wonder if we will be able to come back home goodbye' and with that thought, the green portal consumes the ship and closes with a small explosion.

* * *

 **I know some will be disappointed that I left it off here, but I wanted to get something out for my first time, and it also seemed an appropriate point to leave off from for future chapters, this is my first fic so please don't flame me, but constructive commentary is appreciated, and if I made any mistakes, please let me know in the comments: I don't own anything in this fic other than the OC that I made**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing in this story other than the OC that I created**

sorry it took me so long since the first chapter I just had so problems to deal with but I shall continue this story

speech:"hello"

Thoughts: 'hello'

Writer speech: (hello)

In ship/communicator: " **hello**

Spells/chants: **hello**

* * *

During the ritual to summon familiars, most of the students have already summoned familiars except a handful of the students are left to summon a familiar

"Hey Louise don't you disappoint me now we will see whose familiar is better now," says Kirche as she walks up to go perform the ritual

"Hey, don't patronize me, I will summon a better familiar than yours just you wait" Louise grumbles to herself as Kirche performs the ritual.

As she finishes a large fire salamander is summoned for her "oh well this is great" Kirche says while smirking, looking at Louise 'I wonder how will she hope to top that.'

As she walks away into the crowd exclaiming their surprise and jealousy and praise in getting such an excellent familiar

Her friend Tabitha walks up and summons her familiar when her familiar was summoned it was a blue dragon after that fantastic summon there was a significant uproar in surprise on how someone summoned a dragon as their familiar and how lucky they were as she walks away with her new familiar

Their teacher speaks up "okay was that everyone who summoned a familiar" as he looks around at all the students Kirche speaks up.

" Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet professor Colbert."

Their teacher looks over at Kirche then at Louise with conflicted emotions on his face. "Come on up Louise you have to summon your familiar now," said professor Colbert

"Alright professor " as she walks up to the magic circle she is thinking ' I have to succeed I must prove them wrong, no I will prove them wrong and will succeed' as she arrives with her back straight and her head held up high she starts her chant

 **My servant that exists in the vast universe**

The students in the background start talking about how weird, her summons spell is but

 **My divine beautiful, wise and powerful servant heed my call I wish to serve from the bottom of my heart answer my guidance and appear.** As she finishes her spell, the summoning circle turned a dark red while it started crackling with black lightning striking out from within it at a harmless distance.

As this is happening the circle starts to expand slowly but gaining speed when it is about to reach the walls of the academy it then begins to rise into the sky. As this happens the students witnessing this happen start backing up closer to the inner wall of the school While the generally spoken phrase was. "What the hell is happening, how is Louise doing this, isn't she supposed to be incapable of doing any magic." is all that can be heard over the sound of the magic circle is producing.

"What the hell is she summoning that could cause this to happen" is what their teacher says, though the only one who could hear what he said was Louise because of how close he was to her when she started the ritual.

'He is right what could I be summoning that could cause all of this to happen' was Louise thoughts as the magic circle got higher and bigger at the same time.

It eventually got to a point where it stopped gaining height but continued to grow until it stayed around 20 kilometers wide and 20 kilometers tall.

"What is it doing" was the only thing heard from the crowd as everyone stopped talking just to stare at what was now in the sky. The only other sound that could be heard was the crackling of lightning from the magic circle in the air.

As if in answer a green portal small at first appeared in the middle of the circle slowly growing to the same size as the magic circle that hung in the sky behind it. Bathing all of those who can see it in a sickly green glow as if it was replacing their sun with the light it was emitting. It just sat there in the sky hovering for a full minute before it started to pulse slowly.

"Everyone I think we should take some cover" was said by Kirche and everyone except Louise and her teacher stayed where they were waiting, staring up at the portal hesitantly, eventually the portal started to move away from them.

"Hey Louise it seems even the spell is trying to get away," says a random student from the crowd making a majority of them to start to jeer at her for scaring them.

"Everyone be quiet even if this is an odd summoning I will not let you tarnish this holy ritual with your insults." but this didn't last long as their teacher intervened in the students jeering at Louise, but she wasn't paying attention. Her focus was on the portal as it moved away from them slowly until the portal started crackling.

"Hey something is happening with the portal," said Kirche, that caused everyone to look up at the portal in shock. As the portal was moving something huge started to be reviled from the portal. The object looked like a gigantic mushroom-like animal made of a golden looking metal that kept on getting longer as the portal reviled more of the creature.

"what is that thing," says Kirche mostly to herself, as the metal animal came out of the portal completely it snapped close with a loud explosion making everyone ears ring mildly even from the distance of the portal from them.

"Is everyone okay?" their teacher asks his students only to see that they were just mostly just in shock from what they were seeing and some ruffled hair and some headaches from the explosion.

"Mister Colbert do you have any idea what I summoned" asked Louise.

"I don't know miss Louise, but it looks like a metal flying mushroom, but this is very fascinating," their teacher says with an intrigued voice.

"do you think it is okay." Louise asked nervously.

"I am not sure miss vallièr, but for now we will have to wait to and see, we might have to contact the palace for this while we figure out how to contract it to you. But for now, we will have to take care of the problems that it has made so far, and you will help me" after he says this he starts herding the students back into the academy to take care of any headaches that they have.

As he is doing this Kirche walks up to Louise "well Louise I must emit you did summon a more impressive familiar than me, " she looked at Louise smugly "but who knows my familiar could still be more powerful than yours." Kirche says

"That's impossible do you see the size of my familiar it can't be that big and still be weaker than your fire salamander," Louise says frustrated.

"That may very well be true, but it looks just like a gigantic mushroom made out of metal that floats in the sky. It most likely was cut off from the top of the mushroom. as disturbing as that sounds." Kirche says in a somewhat disturbed tone making a valid point.

"but that's not possible the founders summoning spell will only summon living creatures to be familiars it can't just summon an inanimate landmass as a familiar the spell wouldn't allow it" Louise refuted adamantly.

"Well then Louise, if that is true, then how are you going to take care of it, let alone get close enough without an airship to finish the ritual and contract it to you," Kirche says with a smug attitude.

"You shall see Kirche I will complete this ritual and make that creature my familiar just you see," Louise says while walking away towards her room. 'Why did I have to say something like that again now I have to prove her wrong and figure out how to get my familiar from there in the sky.

* * *

Right before the fallen sun appearance

'It's so dark where am I it shouldn't be like this.'as he thinks this another thought came to mind. ' Where is the boss' as Robert checks the sensors he finds that the external sensors aren't responding, but he can still detect the magnetic field of the locking clamps belonging to his boss ship attached to the side of his hull. 'At least he is safe for now' with this final thought Robert fades into unconsciousness not seeing the flash of the portal opening again bringing his ship back into the physical world for all to see.

Two days later inside of the fallen sun, Robert slowly regained consciousness 'what happened to me how long was I out' was his first thoughts upon regaining consciousness 'i better check the logs. Huh 2 days not as bad as it could have been.' As he does this, he also checks the rest of the ship's systems finding everything in working order except the external sensors. He checks the crew seeing that they too were slowly waking up. "now lets see if I can fix the sensors." he says while activating the hull repair module, as the module repairs any damage that was suffered on the ship he is surprised by the information that starts to flow in. "wha-t how the hell did we enter into a planet's atmosphere without me noticing." a revelation hits him "ugh it must have been that weird portal why did it have to drop us here." as he says this he remembers something "wait what about the boss, were is his ship." after his realization he activates the sensors that have been already repaired to actively search for his bosses ship. "oh its still there attached to me behind the cowl well that's good." he then switches from the repairing sensors to the communications systems to try and contact him. "hey boss you awake can you hear me, sir," he waits a good minute before getting a response.

 **"Yeah, kid I can hear you alright now I just took a second to make sure my ships was alright, the crew only got tossed around nothing serious reports as of yet just some bumps and bruises. " **as he says this in a relieved tone.

"well, that's good sir." Robert said

 **"yeah I know that lad, but we should be more worried about what we are going to do now I didn't get a re-connection notice from the net, and the star map isn't working."** he said this as he notices that there also inside the atmosphere of a planet.

"well, that's just great." Robert replies incredulously "I'm going to scan the area to see if there is any life nearby" as Robert does this he finds something interesting "hey boss I just found something you won't believe," Robert says with a surprised tone.

 **"what did you find that has you so surprised."** he says

"I found a castle, but it is in the shape of a pentagram." Robert said.

 **"well now I know what has you so surprised I assume that life sing readings are coming from the castle as mentioned earlier," **he said

"that's correct boss, but there is something strange with the readings its like there are non humanoid like creatures there too." Robert said with curiosity

 **"As interesting as that may be son we have something more important than that."**

"yeah that may be true, but since there is no response from the net or the star map, that means we're stuck in this system. We might as well introduce ourselves to our new Neighbors in this system." Robert said bothered by the fact that he just wants to leave

 **"Boy, I think you miss understand I was talking about me and my crew we will be heading out to set up the citadel in orbit and have it finalized its installation and set up exploration operations to see if there are any useful resources in the system with the noncapsulears. You and your crew will be staying to make contact. Just please try not to make a lousy impression okay"** he said in an amused tone.

"All right boss!" Robert exclaims in an exited fashion

 **"Well it's about time I detach myself from you,"** he says this as the magnetic clamps detach themselves from Roberts ship freeing his ship.

"Sir I think your movement is making the locals nervous."

 **"well shit that's not good it seems we will need to be making contact sooner than I thought."** he said musingly.

"well, this shall be interesting."

* * *

I would like some recommendations from you guys on what ships should be apart of the proto fleet the fallen sun is transporting there is 4875000m3 left in the ship maintenance bay for you guys to play with the choices of what it will be.


End file.
